La revanche à sonnée
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry se trouve chez ses moldus pour les vacances noël car Albus Dumbledore, son mentor, ne peut pas rester à Poudlard donc les élèves non plus. Le jour de noël, une lettre étrange arrive et lui révèle une chose incroyable... Et dangereux pour ses futurs ennemies.
1. La bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais les personnages OC si.

 **Couple :** ?

 **Message :** Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaires...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La révélation  
**

Harry se réveilla malgré l'heure tardive. Le jeune homme entendu des rires venant du rez-de-chaussée, son coeur se serra en réalisant que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient encore en train de fêter noël alors que lui, pauvre orphelin avec un destin lourd, devait rester en haut sans faire de bruit. Des larmes de tristesse tombaient sur ses joues creuses comme chaque année à cette époque de l'année. Le coeur lourd, le brun se redressa pour tirer la couverture vers lui seulement en levant les yeux, Harry remarqua une parchemin ancien sur son bureau qui ne tint que par miracle. Le survivant se leva avec difficulté à cause des coups d'oncle Vernon. Ses pas étaient lourd comme si quelqu'un s'accrochait à ses jambes. Finalement le fils de Lily et James arriva à destination. Sa main tremblante de colère approcha de la lettre, il avait prévenu Hermione et Ron de ne pas lui envoyer une lettre pendant les vacances. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si oncle Vernon l'avait découverte ? Le papier de bonne qualité rencontre la main du brun qui prit la lettre pour découvrir une écriture inconnue.

 _Mon Chéri,_

 _Aujourd'hui tu vas avoir 11 ans normalement, seulement Albus Dumbledore ta certainement fait vieillir pour ne pas qu'on te découvre que tu sois mon fils. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais j'espère mon amour, que tu as reçu ma lettre. Je ne sais pas qui son tes prétendus parents mais ce n'est pas tes vrais parents. Je suis ta mère, je m'appelle Caroline Balzar, je suis une sang-pur américaine et ton père se nomme Nathan Balzar également un sang-pur mais français. Tu as 6 sœurs et 4 frères à cause du fait que je sois une vélane ainsi qu'un vampire soumis et que cela favorise la fécondation d'ailleurs je suis encore enceinte. Il faut aussi se rappeler qu'étant vampire je suis également immortel. Je t'expliquerais plus à propos des vampires quand on se verra, si tu veux me voir. Tu auras avec cette lettre un collier, ton_

 _collier et une fiole qui contient une potion qui te permettra de reprendre ton apparence original. Prend soin de toi mon bébé._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ta mère._

Le jeune homme regarda la lettre avec la bouche ouverte. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber alors qu'il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en murmurant "non" comme révolté par la simple idée que sa vie soit un mensonge. D'un seul coup, Harry se calma et laissa tomber le parchemin sur le vieux plancher de sa chambre. Le silence devint pesant voir presque douloureux. Sous une pulsion, le jeune homme fit tomber toutes les affaires du bureau avec colère. Pendant quelques minutes, le brun cassa tous ce qui était présent dans sa chambre. Il s'assit, essoufflé sur son vieux de matelas.

Finalement calmé, le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce à la recherche de la fiole et du collier. Les objets apparaissaient devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter. Harry regarda une chaîne d'argent avec un pendentif en forme d'hirondelle, le collier tomba dans les mains de l'ex Potter. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage triste avant que le garçon brun mit le collier autour de son cou. Harry ne le remarqua pas mais le fermoir s'éclaira avant de redevenir une couleur normale. Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers la fiole qui resta suspendu dans le vide jusqu'à qu'il mit sa main en dessous. Le cristal est froid comme la glace et la fiole contient une liquide rosâtre. Il ouvra la petite fiole pour laisser couler le liquide dans sa gorge. Une douleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Un hurlement passa entre ses lèvres. Des sanglots accompagna ses larmes acides. Sa respiration était un supplice. Son coeur battait plus vite qu'une voiture de course. Cela durait une heure, une heure de souffrance. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à mettre un sort sur la pièce pour que ses moldus ne râlèrent pas à propos de ses cris remplis de souffrance. Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur quitta son corps comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, laissant le garçon se détendre.

Le jeune Harry se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et se dirigea vers le seul miroir de la pièce sans remarquer qu'il avait traversé sa chambre en quelques secondes. En arrivant devant, la première chose qui le frappe c'était ses cheveux lisses et d'un rouge très foncé presque noir. Il avait gardé ses yeux émeraudes. Sa peau était beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant et les cicatrices avaient disparu comme par magie. Le jeune homme leva sa main pour la poser sur sa joue, découvrant une peau douce comme celle des bébés. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres le rendant heureux. Ses lèvres étaient maintenant plus fine.

Finalement, il remarqua sa vitesse lorsque Harry cligna des yeux trop rapidement pour un humain. La tondeuse du voisin démarra faisant remarquer à Potter qu'il devait être quatre heure, énervant le pauvre gamin qui avait mal à la tête à cause du bruit. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et la ferma, la claquant et brisant un des verres. Harry résuma : une force incroyable, une vitesse incroyable, une ouïe douloureuse voir incroyable, un odorat remarquable. Le gamin aux cheveux rouges avança rapidement vers le miroir. Il leva une de ses lèvres pour découvrir des canines. Bordel de merde. Finalement le fils de Caroline remarqua qu'il ne respirait plus depuis un bon moment maintenant. Bordel de cul.

\- Je suis dans la merde… Et mon prétendu mentor aussi, grogna Harry d'une voix grave, plus vieille que la sienne.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	2. La famille

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

 **Couple :** ?

 **Message :** Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël car je ne sais pas si je vais publiais avant noël.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La tapisserie !  
**

\- Maman ! Maman ! Cria une fille aux cheveux bleutés.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Guenièvre ? Interrogea une femme aux cheveux blonds très claires.

\- Il y a Gabriel qui apparaît sur la tapisserie des Balzar, annonça Guenièvre en se retenant de sauter sur place.

\- Quoi !? Crièrent trois personnes en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Trois jeunes femmes qui avaient en apparence 18 ans rentrèrent dans la pièce en se bousculant tout en criant. La première possédait des cheveux bruns, lisses et longs ainsi que des yeux violets, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres pulpeuses et d'un rosé pâle. En réalité, la jeune femme du nom de Rosa avait 147 ans. La deuxième avait des cheveux bouclés, roses très claires, longs ainsi que des yeux gris foncés presque noirs, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres fines et d'un rouge foncés. La vampire du nom de Morgana avait en réalité 178 ans. La dernière possédait des cheveux roux, longs et lisses ainsi que des yeux bleus presque blanc, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres pulpeuses où il y avait un rouge à lèvre noir.

\- Calmez vous les filles, vous me fatiguez, grogna Caroline en mettant sa main sur son ventre rond.

\- Mais maman ! On a retrouvé Gabriel ! Hurla Morgana en sautant partout.

\- Je sais jeune fille, je ne suis pas encore sourde ! Râla la mère en croisant les bras sur son ventre rond.

\- Pourquoi il y a tant de cris dans cette maison ? Questionna une voix féminine.

Une femme à l'apparence, d'une vingtaine d'années, avança vers sa fille Caroline. Elle possédait des cheveux verts foncés et des yeux d'un gris lumineux. Son sourire naturel éblouissait les gens autour d'elle. Sa démarche illustrait son mauvais caractère.

\- C'est rien maman, les filles ont vu que Gabriel est réapparu sur la tapisserie, signala Caroline.

\- C'est vrai ? Il brun ou blond ? Ou peu être roux ? Est ce qu'il te ressemble ? Demanda Maria en avançant rapidement vers sa fille enceinte.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, je suis pressé de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, ajouta la fille de Maria.

\- Moi aussi… Après tout, j'ai 11 ans de cadeau à rattraper, signala la grand mère qui avait l'apparence d'une fille de 20 ans.

\- Si il devient pourri gâter se serra de ta faute, je sais que j'ai l'éternité mais ma patiente a des limites, répliqua Caroline.

\- Tu es pourri gâter.

\- Humm… Comme tous mes frères et soeurs.

\- Parmi les 45 enfants que j'ai eu tu es la pire, rigola Maria en embrassant le front de sa fille. Et toi ?

\- Je crois que la pire c'est Morgana, sa crise d'adolescente a durée 2 siècles.

\- Toi 5.

\- Très drôle, si tu n'arrêtais pas de changer de mari aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas tant d'ex que sa ma très chère fille.

\- Vraiment ? Jean-Luc, George, Louis, Damon, Cristofer, Eric… Dois je vraiment continuer ? Maman j'ai la moitié de ton âge et je suis toujours à mon premier mari.

\- Que veux tu j'aime le changement.

\- Je crois que le pire c'est que tout tes ex vivent ici.

\- En même temps, je les ai tous rendus immortel mais je ne tombe jamais sur le bon.

\- Si je me rappelle bien avant le divorce et les bâtards étaient mal vu.

\- Fait gaffe ma chère fille, tu en fais parti de ses bâtards comme tu l'es appelle.

\- Je sais mère… Mais tu s'es quoi ? Je t'aime toujours en tant que mère.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais comme ton père. Toujours douce et compréhensive… J'aimerai bien être comme toi ma chérie…. Moi aussi je t'aime. Je me demande quand même si Gabriel va ressemblé à mon idiot de gendre.

\- Arrête de l'insulter ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

\- Non en effet, ce n'est pas de ma faute ni de la sienne si il est stupide.

\- Cela fait 9 siècles que tu le hais.

\- Sa tête ne me revient toujours pas et son caractère non plus.

\- Je veux que se soir tu sois gentille avec lui.

\- C'est au dessus de mes capacités. De plus ce repas de famille est une mauvaise idée. Ton oncle Dreck et Jason ne se supporte pas et quant à moi je ne supporte pas un quart de la famille… De plus on n'a même pas assez de table pour autant de génération.

\- Si tu les supporteras et heureusement qu'on a inventé les magasins, n'est ce pas ?

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir également un agent immobilier, la maison sera trop petit et mon gendre n'a cas aller en acheter une maison et des tables… A non, c'est vrai il ne peut pas faire des gosses et aller au magasin en même temps.

Caroline tourna son regard noir vers sa mère qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de partir. Depuis que Steven l'avait insulté de pute, sa mère était devenu folle de rage et elle lui avait promis de lui pourrir son éternité. Malheureusement, Maria tint toujours ses promesses. A une certaine époque, sa mère était tombé amoureux de Steven, seulement celui-ci la choisit causant quelques tensions. La famille s'entendait bien évidemment les rancoeurs pour certains s'étaient accumulée au fils des années. C'était dure la vie de famille. Caroline se souvenait du jour de ses 4 ans quand ses frères, ses soeurs et elle même avaient fait une mauvaise blague à leur mère. Celle-ci les avait punis seulement quand Maria avait cherché à me dire ma punition, elle avait confondu mon prénom avec celui de ma jeune soeur Clara. Toutes mes soeurs, frères et elle même avaient ris en voyant leur mère mélanger les prénoms tout en devenant rouge comme une tomate. Un sourire heureux apparu sur le visage fatigué de Caroline.

La jeune femme dirigea ses yeux vers ses quatre filles pour les découvrir en train d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur frère. Brun ? Blond ? Roux ? La naissance de Harry avait été exceptionnelle, inoubliable. Quand le petit était sorti de son ventre, une explosion de magie avait cassé de nombreux appareils coûteux causant la colère du responsable de l'hôpital. Un rire franchit ses lèvres. Caroline regarda la photo sur la tapisserie…

\- Je suis pressé de te revoir mon fils...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	3. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
